bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Sanjushi!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Shadow_Sanjushi2.jpg| |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 5 |last = The Grif Brothers |next = Quilt's Temple}} is the 5th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on May 5th, 2012 in Japan. Plot The episode begins with Koh Grif standing Kilan Leoness. Tohga suddenly enters the Bakugan Dojo and inflicts Critical K.O. on Koh's Leoness with his Acro Gezard. Acro Gezard's power was overwhelming that it knocked Koh against the wall. Sho runs to his brother as Tohga reveals that he took the Bakugan Dojo's signboard. Raichi reprimands him and to their surprise, Tohga quickly apologizes but not for long. Tohga stands up and challenged everyone in the Dojo to a brawl. Harubaru hastily accepts and begins to unwind his bandaged right hand despite everyone's reprimands. The unwinding was taking long so Raichi takes his turn first. Raichi sets three Gate Cards in the table and stands Destroy Munikis in one. In response, Tohga tries to stand Acro Gezard but a fly was in the way. Tohga stared blankly at the fly and tries to swat it but it causes him to lose his turn. It also caused everyone in the Dojo to think that Tohga is a big guy with small brains. Sho takes his turn while Tohga is out of focus. He sets one Gate Card behind Destroy Munikis and stands Van Falco in it. Tohga regains focus and launches Acro Gezard, inflicting Critical K.O. on Van Falco and destroying it. Sho goes crazy as he sees Van Falco get knocked out of the table with its parts flying out as well. Harubaru was finally able to unwind his right hand. His right index finger is still in bad shape but nevertheless he insists to brawl. He launches Flare Dragaon with an ordinary shooting technique which caused his right index finger to worsen. Flare Dragaon stands behind Destroy Munikis, causing a double stand for Team Dragaon. This was an opportunity for Tohga to show off his Acro Gezard's unique feature of sheer length combined with devastating power. It resulted in Dragaon and Munikis getting knocked out of the table and getting damaged. Harubaru runs to pick up Flare Dragaon. He sees Dragaon's Metal Crosses already damaged by Acro Gezard's attack. Karashina and Jinza appeared from the entrance of the Dojo, the former calling off Tohga to leave with them. Harubaru stopped Tohga and insists on another round. Tohga obliges and stands Acro Gezard in a Gate Card. His friends warned him but Harubaru still tried to shoot Flare Dragaon unmindful of the damage that's already in himself and in his Bakugan. Indeed, instead of standing, Flare Dragaon was destroyed. The episode ends with Harubaru yelling out Dragaon with his face in disbelief. Featured Brawls Koh Grif VS Tohga At the beginning of the episode, Koh delivers Critical K.O. to Nata Nagina and stands Kilan Leoness on a Gate Card. Tohga barges in and launches Acro Gezard, inflicting Critical K.O. on both Kilan Leoness and Koh. Winner: Tohga Raichi Kuronashi, Sho Grif and Harubaru Hinode VS Tohga In round one, Raichi sets three Gate Cards and stands Destroy Munikis. Tohga loses focus. In round two, Sho sets another Gate Card behind Destroy Munikis and stands Van Falco. Tohga regains focus and shoots Acro Gezard, inflicting Critical K.O. on Van Falco and damaging the latter as well. In round three, Harubaru shoots Flare Dragaon and double stands it behind Destroy Munikis. Tohga shoots Acro Gezard and shows off it's unique features of being able to bridge two Gate Cards and inflict Critical K.O. on two Bakugan at once. Round four went by quickly. Tohga stands Acro Gezard into a Gate Card and invites Harubaru to inflict Critical K.O. on it. Flare Dragaon was destroyed the moment Harubaru shoots it into the Gate Card. Winner: Tohga Characters Debut *Tohga *Karashina (silhouette only) *Jinza (silhouette only) Characters Seen *Koh Grif *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Sho Grif *Tatsuma BakuTech Debut *Acro Gezard BakuTech Seen *Flare Dragaon *Van Falco *Destroy Munikis Bakugan Seen *Nata Nagina Notes *This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes